The Little Family Oh Sehun
by Kimjangie.KJ
Summary: [SEHUNxKAI] "Kami tidak akan merestui kalian berdua sampai kapanpun! Jongin. Masih banyak perempuan dan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya? Mengapa kau sampai memuja lelaki seperti dia? Apa hebatnya?" . BL. Hunkai. gak suka gak usah baca !


_The little Family Oh Sehun_

_~Faight~_

Salju turun begitu lebat diluar sana, jika diukur mungkin bisa setinggi lutut anak kecil umur 2 tahun, Hari ini seonggok- maaf maksud saya seorang namja sedang menantikan seseorang yang akan ia temui di Taman kota saat salju turun dan tentu saja dihari natal?

Iya ia memiliki kekasih yang bernama- uupps aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang- katanya sih, ia akan kencan dengan namjanya itu dibawah rontokan salju diakhir bulan desember.

Sekarang jam masih menunjukan 01.05 pm, dan first date nya dimulai saat jam 07.15 pm nanti malam. 7 jam menunggu waktu, apakah itu akan membosankan? I don't care.

Berguling-guling dan bermain dengan anjingnya, mengangkat lalu mengelus bulu. Yeah hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Menatap kearah jendela yang mulai dipenuhi kabut asap dingin dari salju yang mengabur siang ini, bukannya hari ini hari natal?

"BOSAAAAAAAAANNYAAAAA!"

Kenapa bocah ini masih bermalas-malasa dan lalu suara siapa itu? *gaib, berdiam diri dikamar bersama anjing cokelatnya yang kuketahui bernama jjang-gu hatcih, hey ingatkan aku untuk memberitahu eomma dari bocah ini untuk memarahinya jika masih saja berdiam diri didalam kamarnya, ini han hari natal. Oooh dasar bocah bandel?

JEDUUAG-

Suara apa itu, aish ingatkan aku lagi untuk bilang pada eomma bocak ini jika menaruh gelas jangan diatas kasurnya. Bocah nakal.

"Eomma, gelasnya jatuh. sekarang! Aku tidak mau kaki mulusku terkena pecahan gelas", pantaskah dihari natal ia berteriak seperti ini? Apa pedulimu?

BRAK *pintu digebrak, ya iya lah masa ya iya dong -_-

"KIM JONGIN, TURUN DARI KASURMU SEKARANG! ADA BANYAK SAUDARAMU DIBAWAHI. YA! BOCAH NAKAL. CEPAT TURUN! ATAU AKAN KU ADUKAN KEPADA EOMMA JIKA KAU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN NAMJACHINGU MU ITU" Jongin? Pernah dengar nama itu?

"YA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU NOONA JELEK? Lagian eomma juga sudah tau jika aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun, Wae? Kau tidak suka? Makanya CEPAT MENIKAH".bertengkar? kurang sopan apa lagi Jongin pada kakak keduanya,anak pintar.

"Isssh, Ya!. Turun kau kebawah, atau 3 anjing-anjingmu itu aku bawa ke pusat rehabilitasi?"

"Mwo? Rehabilitasi? Memang anjingku memakan narkoba eoh mereka juga tidak gila, Pabbo gaseum!"

"Ne, mereka bertiga gila karena mu bodoh. CEPAT TURUN KEBAWAH?!"

"ARRASEO!".Berteriak, yaaah namja manis bisa berteriak juga ya. Aku baru tau =D

"AKU PUNYA ANJING KECIL,KUBERI NAMA NOONA. DIA SENANG MENARI-NARI SAMBIL BERLARI-LARI. NOONA, Guk Guk Guk"

"YA! KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

"KIM JONGIN,KIM JANGEUN. Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar hari ini!", ok eomma Jongin sudah ngamuk. Fine!

_~Open house~_

JongIn POV

Salju masih saja mengguyur kota Seoul siang ini. Masih dengan suasana natal yang indah, Seperti biasa, kado,pohon natal,gereja dan salju. Tak ada bedanya? Tapi seperti nya natal tahun ini natal yang paling aku tunggu, oooh betapa tidak. Namjachingu ku yang sangat tampan akan menemui ku disaat malam natal. Hiyaaaaaaa Oh Sehunnie tunggu JongIn.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang bawah dimana disana sudah banyak -eugh- saudara ku yang terlampau banyak jumlahnya. Dirumahku ternyata sedang open house kenapa eomma tidak memberitahu ku?

Kusapa semua saudara yang lumayan dekat dengan ku dari mulai Kyungsoo hyung dan Joonmyeon hyung yang sedang err begitu lah, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang sedang beridiot ria dengan alat bodoh masih banyak saudara aneh ku yang lain.

Kuhempaskan the vantat sekseh ku disebelah eomma. Kulihat eomma sedang berbincang upps ralat, maksudnya ngerumpi dengan aahh aku lupa siapa nama ahjuma itu. Sudah lupakan.

"Hai hyung, sudah lama disini?" tanya ku pada Baekhyun hyug yang sedang bersana Happy virusnya.

"Eheum, kau dari mana saja eoh? Hey aku dengar dari noona mu kau akan berkencan dengan Se- siapa yeol?" omel Baekhyun hyung

"Sehun" kujawab dengan malas

"Ah iya benar, Sehun. Hey dimana kau akan berkencan? Berkencan dihari natal. Ooooh co cweet, Yeollie. Aku ingin juga seperti Jongin" aah pertanyaan atau pernyataan sih yang Baekhyun hyung ucapkan, dasar hyung idiot!

"Kau mau seperti itu juga Baekkie, nanti malam kita pesan tempat mewah eoh. Kita pesan makanan yang paling mahal", cih sombong sekali Chanyeol hyung, kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa?

"Benarkah Yeollie? Dimana tempatnya? Aku ingin tahu. Jangan seperti Jongin ne, masa berkencan hanya di taman kota yang ada air mancurnya, iiih memalukan" apaah? Baekkie hyung menghinaku? Oh tidak! Mau aku apakan dia nanti?

Dengan malas ku dengarkan saja percakapan Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang masih dengan tampang idiot nya-sssht- Hey tunggu, Chanyeol hyung mau membawa Baekhyun hung kemana?

Hotel?

Restoran mew-

"Bukit belakang sekolah Baekkie"

-wah?

"Ahahahaaha Baekkie hyung ku tersayang, nikmati dinner mu yang indah di bukit belakang sekolah ne, jangan sampai ada seikat pocong yang hadir diantara kalian, rawr haha" Goda ku, ahaahaaha suruh siapa mengejekku?

"Ya! Kim Jongin iteeeeeem awas saja kau ya, sudah kurang ajar dengan hyung tercantikmu ini hah? Yeol, kau ini memalukan saja" umpat Baekhyun hyung, senang rasanya sudah membuat Baek hyung ditertawakan saudara ku yang lain, *jahat

Aku sudah tidak tahan duduk didekat pasangan Chanbaek lagi, sepertinya ada yang perlu aku ganggu? Ku edarkan sekeliling penjuru rumah, aha? Suho hyung dan D.O hyung. Aku pikir mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berciuman disudut ruang makan tak ada salahnya,

"Hey hyung? Hayooo lagi ngapain? Ciuman yee? Iih kagak takut dosa ciuman di X-mas day, awas loh ati-ati ntar dosa loh?" kukaget kan SuDo couple yang sedang eemmuah dalam posisi uenak kali. aah kagak peduli dah, Yang penting aku senang *ITEEEM -_-

"Woy! Item lu ini mah ganggu aje ye? Kamvretos, lagi enak inih? Kenapa luh ganggu? Memanyanya hyung ada salah apa dengan mu Kkamjongie?" ucap Suho hyung memelas, hahha aku pikir aku sudah keterlaluan. I dont care.

"Hehehe maaf hyung, kagak sengaja beb. Tapi niat ahahahaa maaf ye hyung, yaudin lanjutkan ne! Hwaiting!", kuangkat dua kepalan tangan ku diudara, untuk memberi semangat pada dua hyung tersayangku yang sudah aku ganggu, hahaha jahat sekali.

"Dasar bocah nakal!." D.O hyung berujar seolah dia akan menghajarku dengan bogem andalannya.

Menunggu sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk kudapatkan, eeh tidak bukan begitu? Aku hanya mengarang bebas. Aku kembali ketempat dudukku semula. Disebelah eomma yang masih betah dengan bahan rumpiannya –nyonya Park yang cerai-, tiba-tiba aku melihat noonaku lewat dengan seenak jidat mulusnya sambil menendang kakiku yang tersampir rapih diatas meja.

"Ya! Sopan sekali kau ini Kim Jongin. Kaki jelekmu itu kau taruh diatas meja? Sedangkan banyak saudaramu disini? Dasar bocah nakal!" aaaw, tepat sasaran? Aku dijewer wew. Sakit? Kagak sih, Cuma SAKIT AJA.

"Ampyun keles cyin, iya iyaa Jongin minta maaf noona. Tenang saja, nanti akan Jongin belikan kosmetik yang biasa kau ambil dari nakas ku. Ok Ok?" ucapku manis,jujur aku ingin muntah jika melihat aksiku memohon pada noona jelek ini, iiuwh.

Gue POV

Setelah menyibukan diri dengan para saudara anehnya dibawah sana, Jongin kembali kekamarnya. Yah dia keluar hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja, tidak kurang. Mungkin lebih, Menyalakan handphone nya yang sempat terlalaikan beberapa saat_. 29 missed called, 56 message_

29 missed called semua itu dari Sehun, namja yang katanya ia CINTAI HABIS-HABISan. Sedangkan 56 message nya pun semua dari Sehun. Mulai dari

_From: My cadel PervertHun_

_`Kau sedang apa baby Jonginnie~^^ saranghae_

_From: My cadel PervertHun_

_`Jonginnie, apa uri baby baik-baik saja kan?^^_

_From: My cadel PervertHun_

_`Apa kau sudah makan dengan benar baby?^^_

_From: My cadel PervertHun_

_`Aaaaah aku merindukan mu sayang^^_

Semua pesannya hanya Jongin baca saja, membukanya satu persatu tanpa membalasnya. Biarkan saja seperti ini, memang itu tujuan Jongin. Membuat Sehun rindu padanya. Hahahaa namjachingu yang aneh ckckck.

Setelah rampung membaca semua pesan Sehun untuk dirinya, Jongin tertidur dengan stupid nya, setelah ia lelah tertawa melihat pesan Sehun dengan keadaan kaki kirinya menjuntai dari kasur, kepala yang menyatu dengan lehernya, dan dengan baju yang tersikap sampai kedua tonjolan nya terlihat,Iih pokonya kalo diliat aneh dah. Bayangin aja. BISA!

Siang berganti malam, saat itu Jongin sedang memilih baju –uups- aku salah bicara, sepertinya bukan memilih pakaian yag akan ia pakai malam ini untuk bertemu Oh Sehun-nya,semua pakaian bagus yang ia punya. Jongin keluarkan semua, sepertinya ia harus ke Mall saat weekend dan memilih pakaian yang lebih bagus lagi?

"Aaaaa sialan. Pakaian mana yang bagus ya? Aaaaa NOONA BANTU JONGIE MEMILIH PAKAIAN!" bentak Jongin pada noona-nya yang sedang dikamar nya –mendengarkan musik-

"Ya!, bisakah kau tidak berteriak tepat ditelingaku sekarang? Telingaku bisa katarak bodoh?!" jawab noona Jongin.

"Kau yang bodoh noona, mana ada telinga katarak. Yang ada, mata kau tuli?" sama saja?

Setelah kejadian bentak-membentak dan bodoh-bodohan tadi, akhirnya noona Jongin memilih t-shirt putih panjang dengan Vneck, jeans hitam dan mantel merah. Sepertinya pilihan noona Jongin tidak salah. Dengan senang hati Jongin pakai. COCOK beb =)).

"Kau bagus memakainya Jonginnie". Ujar noona Jongin sayang

"Aku kan memang cocok memakai apa saja noona, kau saja yang baru menyadarinya karna otakmu itu selalu tertutupi oleh hal yang berbau EXO dengan 12 alien itu kan?", ngerendahin EXO luh Jong?

"NE WAE? KAU TIDAK SUKA?". Bentak noona Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Berisik"

Jongin dengan santainya berujar seperti itu lalu meninggal kan noona-nya dengan tampang cengo nya. Eeh cengo apa bodoh aih? kagak tau dah, ai don kerrrrr, keluarlah seekor (ralat again) seorang Kim Jongin memakai sepatu hitamya, heum terlihat cantik sekali bocah item inih bah?

Berjalan? Pilihan yang bagus untuk menemui kekasih hatinya, saat Jongin baru berjalan 50 meter dari gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat seseorang namja bertubuh yah sedikit tinggi, pendek juga kagak. Sedang membawa kado berwarna Jongin baru ingat, itukan Luhan hyung -seniornya.

Luhan hyung itu pacarnya Xiumin hyung, teman dekat Jongin. Dengan langkah seribu, Jongin menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar bukan dijalan raya, *yayaiyalah.

"Luhan hyung, hey apa kabar?", sapa Jongin lembut

"Oh hey, kau Jongin ya? Kau mau kemana? Bertemu Sehun yaa" goda Luhan, yeah Luhan dan Jongin lumayan dekat lah.

"Ahaha iya, Hyung btw kau mau kemana? Kerumah Xiumin hyung kah?" tanya Jongin

"Eum hehe iya, Jongin-ah aku duluan ne. Ppai"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi Jongin kembali teringat, bukan kahh dia akan bertemu Sehun? Aaah urat bodohnya kembali terpasang?

_~My Boyfriend~_

Sehun POV

Aku tau malam ini aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihku, Kim Jongin- aku rindu padanya, aku rindu belaiannya,aku rindu kasih sayangnya,aku rindu bibir penuhnya,aku rindu kulit halusnya,aku rindu hidung peseknya,aku rindu mata teduhnya,aku rindu senyum darinya,aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Ah mungkin dia lupa memberi tau pada mu jika aku baru saja kembali dari studyku di Colombia University, 4 tahun sekiranya aku tak bertemu dengannnya.

Jujur saat ini aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku yang selama 5 tahun mengisi hari-hariku, yah perlu kau ketahui. Aku meninggalkan dirinya saat anniversary hubunganku dengannya sudah berjalan satu tahun, Sedih.

Hanya itu yang aku rasakan dulu. Bagaimana tidak? aku meninggalkan kekasihku pergi jauh dinegeri orang selama 4 tahun dan itu pun saat Jongin terbaring dirumah sakit dengan sakit pinggang yang menderanya.

Huh, mungkin ini akan jadi salju pertama yang aku lihat dengan Jongin hanya berdua. Sekarang aku sudah siap menemui bidadariku, kukayuh sepeda yang selama ini aku tinggalkan dikorea.

Kulewati beberapa emperan toko, membeli seikat bunga seertinya bukan ide buruk. Saat memasuki toko bunga, semerbak harum bunga pemilih yang buruk dalam hal begini, jadi kuputuskan saja meminta pelayannya memilihkan untukku, gampang.

"Ahjuma, aku butuh bunga yang indah untuk kekasih ku". Ucapku

"Baiklah, kekasihmu pasti cantik kan? Bagaimana jika seikat mawar berbeda warna dan bunga pansy?" ide sang pemilik toko, kutimang-timang lagi ide dari nya itu. Good idea, kuanggukan kepalaku tanda setuju.

Akhirnya, seikat bunga sudah berada ditangan, kembali kukayauh sepeda untuk ketaman kota. Tempat yang indah untuk pertemuan pertama dan aku mengharapkan ini pertemuan yang tiada akhir seperti X-mas tahun ini.

Sampai di taman kota, aku berjalan sebentar mengelilingi sekitar air mancur untuk mencari keberadaan kekasih ku. Saat aku berada tepat didepan air mancur, kulihat seorang namja duduk dengan malasnya dibangku panjang depan air mancur, itu pasti Jongin.

Dengan segera kududukan pantat-eghem- seksi ku disebelah pantat yang lebih seksi. Seperti nya dia belum menyadari jika aku sudah disebelahnya. Dia tolehkan wajahnya menghadap kearahku, dengan kesadaran penuh. Ia memelukku erat bahakn sangat erat, erat sekali-lebay-.

"Baby" hanya itu kata pertama yang mampu bibirku keluarkan.

"..."

"Baby,kau sudah lama menungguku?" kutanya dirinya yang diam membisu masih dengan posisi memelukku.

"Belum,hanya 30 menit sebelum kau datang" suaranya, aauw. Deg degan gue broo

"Maafkan aku baby, bukan maksudku membuatmu menunggu, ah Tada" setelah pelukan kami terlepas, kuberikan seikat bunga yang tadi aku beli. Dia tampak senang dengan apa yang aku berikan tadi, yuhuu

CHU

"Terimakasih Sehunnie" ia kecup singkat pipiku, aah blush. Pipinya memerah, aku suka dia yang sekarang.

"Sama-sama my baby Jonginne" aku kecup lagi bibirnya, aaaah manis-seperti wajahnya.

"Sehunnie" ucapnya

"Hmm" jawabku sekenanya

"Ini pertama kalinya kan kita bisa berdua di X-mas eve"

"Ne, wae"

"Aku senang, sangat senang Sehunnie" pernyataannya barusan seperti memberitahuku jika hanya aku lah yang bisa membahagiakannya.

"Kau sangat senang? Wae?" tanya ku seolah tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat salju denganmu"

Kupeluk tubuhnya, ia pun membalas pelukanku. Pelukannya tetap sama seperti 4 tahun silam, tak ada yang berubah dari nya. Heum mungkin hanya gaya rambutnya.

"Baby, bagaimana keadaan bayi kita hm? Apa dia sudah besar? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama aku tidak denganmu, hey bagaimana jika kita bawa kerumah dan kita kenalkan pada eomma mu pasti keluarga mu juga ikut senang?" nampak nada kekhawatiran dariku saat bertanya semua ini

"Bayi kita? dia tidak cocok untuk dipanggil bayi lagi Sehunnie. Dia sudah besar sekarang? Dia sudah bisa memanggilku eomma, ah iya aku baru ingat. Kemarin dia bertanya padaku 'eomma,appa eodiga? Aku merindukan appa,eomma. Suruh appa segera pulang', dan kau tau Sehunnie, saat itu juga aku menangis mendengar dia berkata seperti itu, aah benarkah? baby Hunjongie akan menemani eomma ahyeee" cerocosnya panjang lebar. Hey! Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku yang terakhir

"Haha jinjja jinjja jinjja Jonginnie? Kira-kira dia sudah berapa tahun,heum?" tanyaku lembut

"Sudah 4 tahun lebih Sehunnie"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi dia?" imbuhku

"Kajja" ajaknya sambil menarik lembut lenganku.

_~My Baby~_

(Masih Sehun POV)

Aku tidak membawa sepeda untuk mengunjungi bayiku, aku lebih memilih berjalan dan bergandengan dengan Jongin dibawah salju yang tengah mengguyur publik kota Seoul. Aah indahnya malam ini, berdua dengan kekasih ku. Dan sekarang aku akan menemui bayiku yang sudah 4 tahun aku tinggalkan.

Sesampainya kami berdua dipanti asuhan, yah. Aku dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mempunyai anak asuh disini, biasanya aku dan Jongin mengunjunginya saat pulang sekolah 5 tahun silam. Tapi setelah aku berangkat untuk study diluar negri. Aku tak pernah berkunjung dengannya. Hanya mengetahui kabar dari Jongin bingung, dimana bayiku? Yang dulu sering aku gendong?

"Sehunnie,itu Hunjong. Kajja". Lenganku ditarik lagi oleh Jongin untuk mendekat kearah namja kecil, berkulit seputih diriku, dan rambutnya lurus berponi. Ah tampan seperti appa-nya. Oiya, Hunjong atau Oh hunjong. Bayiku dan Jongin –yah begitulah kami menyebutnya.

"Baby, apa kau ingat dengan appa" sapaku ringan.

"Appa" Hunjong mengulanginya lagi, sepertinya ia belum mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan, baiklah. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengingatku, bukankah dulu dia masih kecil saat bertemu denganku? Aku hampir melupakan itu.

"Iya sayang, ini appa. Kau kan sering menanyakan appa pada eomma?" Jongin seperti sedang membantu Hunjong mengingat kembali siapa appa nya.

"Sini baby, sama appa. Bukankah baby merindukan appa mu yang tamvan sedunia ini eoh?" ucapku garing-krik

"Hahaha, pede sekali dirimu tuan muda Oh Sehun" Jongin menyenggol lenganku pelan untuk menyadarkan diriku dari penyakit yang sering aku jangkit.

"Appa,eomma Marry Christmas" ucap Hunjong sambil berlari kearah kami berdua

"Apa barusan aku mendengar suara malaikat Sehunnie? Sepertinya ada yang mengucapkan Marry Christmas pada kita?" goda Jongin

"Eomma, ini Jongie, anak eomma dan appa? Mathak eomma tidak melih-hat Jongie thih hikth" aaah malaikat kecilku rupanya sangat sedih sekarang?

"Haha sini sayang, sama appa? Ooh appa sangat merindukan Jongie, Jongie tidak nakal kan sama eomma?" kenapa aku jadi seperti bapak rumah tangga sih?

"Eum tidak kok appa. Jongie tidak nakal kok, eomma" ucap bayi ku kkk apa masih bisa kau kusebut bayi sayang.

"Ne, wae baby?" jawab Jongin

"Dari tadi Jongie menunggu eomma dan appa. Kenapa lama thekali?" Apa? Dia cadel seperti aku kecil dulu, kenapa menurun padanya. Ada ikatan darah saja tidak, aaaaaah baiklah dia ANAKKU! .

"Lihat Sehunnie, baby kita cadel sepertimu ahahaa" cih dia menggoda suami nya eoh?

Normal POV

Salju masih turun dengan lebat diluar sana, jujur. Saat ini Sehun maupun Jongin masih ingin berlama-lama dengan bayi kecilnya. Rindu yang meronta meminta disalurkan oleh sang empunya, naluri sebagai orang tua berkecamuk merobek batin *halah apa ini?

Sebenarnya Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Hunjong pulang, memperkenalkan kepada seluruh keluarganya bahwa iya sudah memiliki anak asuh yang sangat mereka cintai, dan sepertinya ketetapan itu sudah kotak-uups- bulat maksud saya. Jadi saat ini Sehun sedang mengurus kepindahan Hunjong pada pemilik panti.

Diruangan pengurus panti saya skip cyin ^^,

Sedangkan saat ini diruangan Hunjong, sudah berkumpul teman-teman Hunjong dan para baby sitter(iya kali), terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, kalau mereka juga sedih melihat kepergian Hunjong.

"Jongie tidak akan melupakan kami kan hikc" ucap anak kecil *gue lupa siapa namanya.

"Eomma, kenapa teman-teman Jongie menangith" tanya Hunjong pada Jongin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Mungkin mereka sedih karna baby akan kerumah eomma," jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Ya, kalian kenapa menangith? Jongie akan thering kethini kok hith hith, n-ne eomma?"

"Iya baby"

_~Dare~_

Sekarang Sehun,Jongin dan juga Hunjong sedang berjalan ke arah rumah eomma Jongin, yah. Mereka bermaksud memperkenalkan Hunjong-bayi mereka- kepada keluarga nya, mereka genggam pergelangan kecil Hunjong dengan lembut, mungkin tidak ingin menyakiti malaikat kecilnya.

Berjalan bersama keluarga kecilnya dibawah turunnya salju, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka,dingin dan hangat? Dingin saat salju-salju halus itu mengenai kulit mereka dan hangat karena adanya kelengkapan dari keluarga ini. Canda tawa mengiri berjalannya waktu.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga didepan gerbang rumah Jongin, hal pertama yang Jongin dan Sehun lakukan adalah menghela nafas, jujur. Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun masih belum mendapat restu dari eomma Jongin, entah hal apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

Sehun anak yang baik,pintar, dan kaya, Sehun juga kembali ke korea akan mengurus OH Corporation (perusahaan kakek Oh). Tapi Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang yah bisa dibilang Broken home,tidak perlu dijelaskan mungkin. Sehun dan Jongin larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, melayangkan betapa sadisnya eomma Jongin dulu terhadap Sehun.

Hubungannya dengan Sehun saja belum direstui, bagimana reaksi eomma Jongin jika melihat Hunjong? Bisa-bisa pingsan seketika yah walaupun Hunjong bukan asli anak mereka.. menghela nafas lagi,lagi dan lagi. Belum siap menghadapi amukan sang , Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama bungkam, menelusuri pagar rumah Jongin dengan ekor mata.

"Eomma,appa?" suara Hunjong memecahkan kegelisahan hati Sehun maupun Jongin.

"Ne baby, waeyo?" Jongin menjawab sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hunjong.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa halmeoni dan halbeoji tidak ada didalam?" oh betapa polosnya dirimu nak? Jika saja kau tau apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tua (angkat) mu, mungkin saja kau tidak akan berkata sedemikian?

Tanpa sadar, satu tetes cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk sayu Jongin, tak ada balasan pertanyaan Hunjong, keduanya saling bungkam dan saling berperang batin.

"Appa, kajja bawa kami masuk" suara Hunjong kembali terdengar meronta.

"Heum ne baby,Hunnie kajja masuk" Jongin tersenyum melihat kekasih dan anak (asuh) mereka dengan senyum kesedihan dan sangat dipaksakan, akhirnya Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Jongin sebelum masuk. Hunjong yang sekarang berada digendongan Sehun pun diam seribu bahasa.

Dibukanya pagar besar rumah Jongin, helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Takut, hanya itu perasaan yang dapat digambarkan oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

Mereka melangkah dalam diam, genggaman jemari keduanya pun semakin tertaut erat,Hunjong? Bocah kecil ini tak tau harus berkata apa untuk membuka percakapan dan kecanggungan diantara eomma dan appa nya, akhirnya ia memilih menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan memeluk leher appa nya.

Jongin menekan bel rumahnya, selang beberapa detik. Muncul sesosok ahjuma dengan berseragam maid dan langsung menunduk kearah Sehun dan Jongin bergantian, walau awalnya kaget dengan kehadiran mereka, rasa itupun ditepis jauh ketika Jongin menuturkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bibi hwang,apa eomma masih menonton tv?"

"Iya tuan, dengan Tuan besar dan Nona Jangeun" jawab sang maid

"Oh,baiklah"

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang Jongin yang diikutin Sehun dan Hunjong yang sudah turun dari gendongan Sehun menuju ruang keluarga,deguban jantung tak lelah berpacu diantar keduanya. Perih jika memngingat kejadian silam, dimana Sehun sempat ditendang oleh appa Jongin, yang sampai sekarang pun mereka berdua tak tau penyebab mengapa appa Jongin begitu membeci Sehun.

"Eh, Jongin, Sehun-ah. Sedang apa kalian?" terdengar suara Jangeun, noona Jongin dari arah dapur. Dan sontak saja Eomma dan Appa Jongin menoleh kearahnya

"Hey,Jongin anak siapa ini? Aigoo, tampan seperti Sehun ckck?"

"Ehm, noona bisa tolong bawa Hunjong kekamar ku dulu, aku dan Sehunnie ingin berbicara pada eomma dan appa. Nanti kujelaskan" ucap Jongin sedikit berbisik, sedang kan Tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya melihat Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan mengitimidasi

"Oh, geurae, kajja sayang. Ikut noona dulu ne" dan perkataan Jangeun hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hunjong

Setelah Hunjong menghilang dari tatapan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berduapun langsung membungkukan badan seraya memberi hormat kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Hening beberapa saat sampai suara Nyonya Kim menyadarkan mereka

"Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi semua ini pada kami!"

"Tuan,Nyonya tolong restuilah hubungan kami berdua. Aku akan membahagiakan anak anda. Tidak akan membuatnya terluka karena ku, tolong restuilah kami Tuan Nyonya" ucap Sehun sambil bersujud dihadapan kedua orang tua Jongin, hal yang sama pun dilakukan Jongin

"Tolong restulah kami eomma,appa. Jongin hanya akan bahagia dengan Sehun dan anak kami eomma, tolong restuilah kami appa" nada bicara Jongin sudah mulai retak diakhir kalimat karena menahan isakan yang akan keluar

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah berani membawa anak kalian kehadapan kami hah!" Nyonya Kim mulai naik pitam sejenak

"Maafkan kami Nyonya, dia hanya anak asuh kami yang kami angkat dari panti asuhan beberapa tahun silam" ucap Sehun sambil terus bersujud

"Eomma, kami berdua saling mencintai. Tak akan bisa Sehun tanpaku dan Aku tanpa Sehun. Eomma appa tolong restuilah kami" Jongin sekarang sudah menumpahkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini

"Kami tidak bisa Jongin, kau tau kan? Oh Sehun ini adalah anak dari perempuan yang sudah menyakiti eomma mu dulu, sampai sekarang eomma belum bisa memaafkan semua keturunan keluarga Oh termasuk KAU Oh Sehun!" suara Nyonya Kim mengagetkan Sehun dan Jongin sampai Jongin tak sungkan mendongak dan memamerkan air mata deras nya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya

"Tinggalkan dia Jongin!" ucap Tuan Kim

"Eomma Appa, mengapa harus aku yang jadi korban dari rasa dendam kalian pada orang tua Sehun? Eomma Jongin mohon, restuilah kami hiks eomma appa tolong Jongin" Jongin kembali tersedu sambil memegangi kaki Nyonya dan Tuan Kim

"Kami tidak akan merestui kalian berdua sampai kapanpun! Jongin. Masih banyak perempuan dan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya? Mengapa kau sampai memuja lelaki seperti dia? Apa hebatnya?" CTAR bagai tersambar petir, ucapan Nyonya Kim barusan sampai melukai hati Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ne eomma, Sehun hebat, dia sangat hebat! Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapat gelar mahasiswa paling pintar di luar negri, dia kaya, dia tampan,dia baik,Sehun sebentar lagi juga akan bekerja sebagai Presdir muda di perusahaan Oh Corp,

dan yang paling penting dan harus eomma dan appa ketahui. SEHUN SANGAT MENCINTAIKU eomma, dia mencintaiku dengan tulus!" Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya –Jongin menjawab semua cecaran eomma nya

"DENGAR JONGIN, EOMMA DAN APPA TIDAK AKAN MERSTUI KALIAN!"

"Restui mereka!"

To Be Continue !

Selamat malam, im back! ;;), ini ff udh di post di fcbk gueeeeh, post ulang lah -_-

13 march 2014.

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
